1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved railing. The invention is also directed toward a method for assembling the improved railing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The improved railing of the present invention is of the type having parallel upper and lower rails with bars extending perpendicularly between, and fixed to, the rails. These railings are now generally fabricated from light-weight metal extrusions and are constructed in a manner which permits rapid assembly of the components of the railing. Examples of this type of railing are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,520, issued Mar. 29, 1977, D. H. Walters inventor; and Canadian Pat. No. 778,130, issued Feb. 13, 1968. A. G. Bos inventor.
The known railings however are relatively expensive because of the number of different components required to construct the railing. In addition, many of the known railings are difficult to assemble and often require expensive tools or equipment in assembling the components.